Dearmer tools (or simply dearmers) are devices used to launch projectiles at unexploded ordnance or munitions in order to detonate or neutralize the ordnance/munitions. Some simple dearmers are propellant driven systems in which a dearmer barrel houses a conventional ordnance round and a projectile that is expelled from the dearmer barrel when the round is fired. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-section of a conventional MK-2 dearmer 10 that supports a .50 caliber round in a first tubular region 12 and a one inch diameter projectile in a second tubular region 14. However, the MK-2 dearmer is limited in terms of the size of projectile that may be used and the generated projectile velocities.